


a promise made is a promise kept

by StrikerStiles



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: F/M, hazael feels
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karou, <i> umut. </i> Akiva için umut. Onun mutluluğu için umut. Ziri için umut.<br/><i> Liraz için umut. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	a promise made is a promise kept

Alevlerin ışığı mağarının duvarlarında dans eden şekiller çiziyordu. Kampa tuhaf bir sessizlik çökmüştü, sabahki kavganın hemen arkasından insana boğucu gelen bir sessizlik. _Sanki herkes aynı anda ölmüş gibi,_ diye düşünmemeye çalıştı Liraz.

O anda mağaranın en kuytu ve loş köşesinde sırtını duvara dayamış oturuyordu. Elleri hala biraz titriyorlardıysa da, bu sorunlarının en küçüğüydü. Kafasında dolanan binlerce düşüncenin her biri birbirlerine dolanmış halde ilk önce kendisinin çözülmesi talepleriyle uğulduyordu.

_O bir düşman askeri_ , diyordu bir tanesi. _Canavarlardan biri!_

_Ama seni kurtardı,_ diyordu bir diğeri. _Seni kurtarabilmek için kendi türünden birini öldürdü._

_Tam da bunu diyorum işte!_ diyordu bambaşka bir ses. _Kendi türünü öylece öldürebilen biri seni neden öldürmesin?_

_Beni öldürecek olsaydı,_ diye düşündü Liraz, _şimdiye kadar binlerce kez yapmış olurdu._

Aslında ona biraz kızgındı. Eğer karışmamış olsaydı Liraz belki de çoktan temizlenmiş olacaktı, değil mi? Acıya karşılık acı ve kana karşılık kan. Ödemiş olacaktı. Düşünmek zorunda olmayacaktı.

“Liraz?” Akiva kapının önünde durmuş etrafa bakınıyordu. Sonunda onu gördüğünde yüzünde endişe belirdi. “İyi misin?”

“Bir şeyim yok.” dedi Liraz bu durumdan duyduğu rahatsızlığı belli etmemeye çalışarak.

Akiva gelip yanına oturdu. Yüzünde o çok tanıdık ifade vardı, Liraz için duyduğu endişe, savaşla ilgili gerginlik ve minik bir ışık olarak umut.

“Ne oldu?” 

“Ben-sanırım bir şey buldum.” Akiva ona çok hafifçe gülümsedi. “Henüz tam olarak bitmiş değil, ama üzerinde biraz daha çalışırsam-”

“Bir silah mı?” Liraz'ın aklından olasılıklar akıp geçti. İnsan silahlarına eşdeğer bir şey mi? Jael'i dünyalar boyunca kovalayabilecek bir şey mi? Hazael'i geri getirebilecek bir şey mi?

“Hayır.” Akiva ona sıvanmış kollarını gösterdi.

“Bir şey anlamamı bekliyorsan eğer-” 

“Bu işaretleri yok etmenin bir yolunu bulmuş olabilirim.” Cümlenin sonuna doğru sesi kısılmıştı. Ona öyle bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ki Liraz bir an kendi yüzünün ne halde olduğunu merak etti.

“Gerçekten mi?”

Akiva başını salladı.

“Daha önce hiç denedin mi?”

Kardeşi işaret parmağını ona uzattı, çizgilerin arasında minicik, boş bir yer vardı.

“Neden sadece biri?” Liraz o boşluğa dokunmak için uzanırken Akiva'nın gözleri yarı karanlıkta parladı. “Hepsini yapmayı denedin mi?”

“Hayır.” Akiva parmaklarını onunkilerin üstüne koydu. “Bunu ilk senin yapman gerektiğini düşündüm.”

Ona bu kadar umutlu bakmıyor olsa Liraz çoktan odadan çıkmış olurdu.

“Kötü bir fikir.” dedi onun yerine.

“Neden?” Akiva'nın gözleri sanki içlerindeki ateş canlanmış gibi parıldadı. “Az kalsın ölüyordun, Liraz. Diğerlerini kandırabilirsin ama beni kandıramazsın. Onlarla savaşmak isteseydin kazanacağından şüphem yok.” Liraz başını çevirmek istediğinde kolunu tuttu. “Bunu yapmalarına izin verecektin. Ben de düşündüm ki, bu senin için önemliyse eğer-”

“Bunu benim için mi yaptın?”

Akiva biraz utanmış gibiydi ama sonra ifadesi yine sertleşti. 

“Neden olmasın? Kendini savunmanı engelleyen her neyse, onu ortadan kaldırmak istemem normal değil mi?”

Liraz onun sessizliğinde özellikle söylemediği şeyleri duydu. Hazael ve seni de kaybedemem.

Teşekkür etmek istedi ama bunu söylerse Akiva asla peşini bırakmazdı.

“Buna hakkım olduğundan emin değilim-” 

“Liraz-”

“Suçun delillerini yok etmek affedilmek anlamına gelir mi?” Bunu söylemeyi planlamamıştı ama Akiva böyle olduğu zamanlarda- inatçı ve ateş ve sabırsızlık – ona karşı dürüst olmak en kolay yoldu.

“Yapmaya çalıştığım şey bu değildi.” Sesi sanki böyle bir şeyle suçlandığına inanamıyor gibiydi. “Liraz, bunu unutmak için yapmıyorum. Kendimizi aklamak için de değil-”

“O halde neden?”

“Bir söz.” Akiva başını tekrar taş duvara yasladı. “Birbirimize barış için verdiğimiz bir söz. Bu işaretlerin yerine yenilerini koymayacağımıza dair bir söz.”

“Kimsenin önemsemeyeceği bir söz.” Liraz kendini acımasız hissediyordu ama Akiva'ya hatırlatması gerekiyordu. “Barış daha sağlanmadı, Akiva. Bu sadece bir ateşkes, ama o kadar. Sözlerimizin onların gözünde değeri yok.”

Liraz ona baktığında saklamaya çalıştığı incinmeyi gördü ve yorgunluğu. Sanki binlerce yıldır biriktirdiği yorgunluğu. Akiva onlara Madrigal'la kurdukları hayalden bahsetmişti ve bunu ne kadar istediğini görebiliyordu. Ama henüz doğru zaman değildi, daha değil. Çok erken.

“Barış için beklememiz gerekiyor.” Sesindeki şüpheyi saklamaya çalıştı. “Biraz daha. İşaretlere gelince, teşekkür ederim Akiva. Ama bunu yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum.”

Akiva derin bir nefes aldı.

“Burada kalsam senin için sorun olur mu?” dediğinde- sesi yine çok yorgun geliyordu- Liraz'ın içinde bir yer sızladı. Daha önce birbirlerine hiç böyle bir şey sorma gereği duymamışlardı. Liraz bir anda onun da Hazael'i en az kendisi kadar özlediğini hatırlamıştı.

Konuşmak istemiyordu. Bir süredir özlediği bağı hissetmek istiyordu, sanki üçü tek bir komuta merkezini paylaşan üç bedenlermiş gibi hissettiklerinde yaşadığı o yakınlığı.

Başını salladı.

Sabah olduğunu belli eden sesler mağaraları kaplamaya başlayana kadar sessizce yan yana oturdular.

**********  
Liraz'ın işaretlerle ilgili konuşmalarını tekrar hatırlaması Karou'nun mağarasının girişinde otururken olmuştu. Karou ve Akiva içerde bir beden yaratıyorlardı ve Liraz orada öylece oturuyordu, elleri kucağında kenetlenmiş ve gözlerinin önünden mataranın ışıltısı bir an bile kaybolmadan.

_Ziri._

Beklerken kendini oyalayacak bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı. Zaman zaman koridordan geçen ve ona ne olduğunu sormak ister gibi bakan kardeşlerinden aklını uzaklaştıracak bir şey.

Başını eğip parmaklarını kaplayan siyah küçük çizgilere baktı. Sonra gözünün önünde o minik boşluğun görüntüsü belirdi. _Bir yol bulmuş olabilirim._

İçerden Karou'nun sesi geldi, bir şeyler mırıldanıyordu. Ne dediğini tam olarak duyamamıştı ama sesini duymak içini rahatlatmıştı. Onunla ilk tanıştığında aylar sonra kızın yaşadığına bu kadar sevineceğini söyleseler akıllarını kaçırdıklarını söylerdi. Karou, _umut._ Akiva için umut. Onun mutluluğu için umut. Ziri için umut.

_Liraz için umut._

Saatler sonra Akiva soluk bir yüz ve yorgun gözlerle odadan çıktığında Liraz işaretleri çoktan unutmuş, Karou'nun hala yaşadığına dair duyduğu minneti düşünüyordu.

***************

 

Ziri sanki kendi bacaklarıyla uzun zamandır alıştırma yapmamış gibi acemice birkaç adım attı. Liraz kıpırdamadan onun kendisine doğru gelmesini izledi, kanatları her adımıyla beraber aşağı yukarı haraket ediyorlardı.

Liraz'ın içindeki tereddüt sanki sivri dişler ve Thiago'nun heykelsiliğiyle beraber yok olup gitmişti. Dakikalarca onun yüzünü izledi, daha önce bir kere gördüğü ve doğru düzgün bakmaya fırsat bulamadığı çizgileri. Tenini lekeleyen toprak, kan ve kül olmadan çok daha genç görünüyordu, gözleri çekingenlikle doluydu ve Liraz'ın onu izlerken içinde bir şeylerin batmasına sebep olan başka bir şey daha vardı, ona sanki dün doğmuş bir bebek kadar masum bakıyordu.

Dün doğduğu kısmı doğru, diye hatırlattı Liraz kendine, sadece beynine kendini oyalayacak bir şeyler verebilmek için. Kızarmak istemiyordu. Gözlerini kaçırmak istemiyordu. 

“Tanıştırılmadık.” dedi yavaşça. Onun anlamasını umarak.

“Doğru.” sesinde çekingenlik vardı ama gözleri sıcaktı. “Adım Ziri.”

“Liraz.” Kendi adı daha önce diline hiç bu kadar yabancı gelmemişti.

“Tanıştığımıza sevindim.” dedi Ziri, durdukları yerde insana garip gelen bir terbiyeyle. 

Liraz “ben de” demek istedi ama söylemedi. Aklında aynı anda o kadar çok düşünce vardı ki, söylemek istediği o kadar çok şey-

“Sesinin çok güzel olduğunu biliyor muydun?” dediğinde Liraz şaşkınlıkla başını kaldırdı. Duymayı beklemediği kelimelere görmeyi beklemediği bir yüz ifadesi eşlik ediyordu; ona öylesine yoğun bir şeyle bakıyordu ki Liraz'ın nefesi boğazına takılmıştı. Neydi bu? 

Daha önce birkaç kişi ona böyle bakmıştı. Hazael. Zaman zaman Akiva. Belki de annesi?

Ama Ziri'nin yabancı ve tanıdık olan yüzünde kesinlikle görmeyi beklemediği bir ifadeydi. Nasıl tanımlayabilirdi? Sevgi? Şefkat? Özen?

“Ben şarkı söylemem.” dediğinde sesi hissettiği karmaşa ve telaşı yansıtmamıştı. Sakin ve hatta biraz da- oyuncu mu çıkmıştı sanki?

_Hazael beni şu anda görseydi._ diye geçirdi içinden. Onun kulaktan kulağa yayılan gülümseyişini gözlerinin önüne getirebiliyordu.

“Hiç mi?” dediğinde Ziri'nin sesinde de benzer bir oyunculuk vardı. Sanki ikisi de konuşmanın ne kadar ciddileşebileceğinin farkındaydılar da öyle olmasını engellemeye çalışıyorlardı.

“Söylemezdim.” dedi Liraz, o birkaç adım daha atarken. Birden beklemediği kadar yaklaşmıştı, durduğu yerden onun gözlerindeki hareleri görebiliyordu.

“Liraz-” Adı onun sesinde o kadar hafifti ki, sanki binlerce yıldır bunu duymayı beklermiş gibi hissetti kendini. Sanki bu isim ona Ziri söyleyebilsin diye verilmişti. Sanki-

_Kahretsin Liraz_ diye söylendi kendi kendine. _Toparlan!_

Akiva da böyle hissetmiş olmalıydı, yıllar önce o anlayamazken, Akiva'nın kaybolduğunu düşünürken.

“Ben sadece borcumu ödemek istedim.” kendi kulaklarına bile yalan gibi gelmişti.

“Anlıyorum.” Ona doğru bir adım daha attı.

“Ben-”

“Liraz,” Kanatları arkasında açılıp görüş alanını kapadı ve Liraz'ı onun yüzüne bakmaya zorladı. “Teşekkür ederim.”

“Etme.” Yutkundu. “Bilmiyorsun-”

“Akiva bana üzerinde çalıştığı bir şeyden bahsetti.” Yüzü umutluydu. “Senin kullanmak istemediğini söyledi.”

Liraz onun tepkisinden çekinerek yutkundu. “Doğru söylemiş.”

“Anlamıyorum.” Elleri bir an ona doğru uzandı, sonra sanki kendini son anda yakalamış gibi geri çekti. Yüzü biraz kızarmıştı. “İstediğinin bu olduğunu sanıyordum?”

“Bu ne istediğimle ilgili değil.” Doğruca onun gözlerine baktı. “Bu neyi hakettiğimle ilgili, anlıyor musun? Ben yapamazdım, eğer-”

“Liraz.”

“Kendi kendini affedemezsin.” Sonunda sesi titremişti, lanet olsun. 

Bu sefer elleri ona doğru uzandı ve bileklerini tuttu, Liraz o kollarını çevirip çizgilere bakarken onun omzunun üzerinden kanatlarının hareketlerini izledi. Parmaklarının ucu çizgileri takip etti, sanki nasıl yapıldıklarını anlamaya çalışır gibiydi.

“Onları savaşmaya ikna ettin.” Başını kaldırıp Liraz'ın onun gözlerine bakmasını bekledi. “Beraber kalabilmemizi sağladın.”

“Aslına bakarsan-”

“O insanları sıcak tuttun.” Parmakları tekrar çizgilerin üzerinde dolaşmaya başlamıştı. “Kendini savaşın içinde bir yere kapattın.”

“Hepimizi kapattım-”

“Bana şarkı söyledin.” Bu sefer onun sesi titremişti. “Daha önce bir kere daha ölmüştüm ama bu alışabileceğin bir his değil. Her seferinde aynı soğuk, aynı korku ve aynı kaybolmuşluk hissi. Ama sonra sesini duydum-” 

Liraz zar zor yutkunmayı başardı.

“Sesini duydum.” Sanki bunun ne kadar önemli olduğunu anlasın ister gibiydi. “Korkuyordum Liraz ve sonra sesini duydum ve artık korkmuyordum. Sen oradaydın.”

“Ben-”

“Madrigal'ın kampta olmadığı geceler hep aynı şeyi düşünürdüm” Konuyu o kadar ani değiştirmişti ki Liraz'ın aklı karışmıştı. “Kendi kendime nasıl yapabildiğini sordum, anlıyor musun? Onlar bütün ailemizi, bütün türümüzü yok ettikten sonra nasıl onlardan birini sevebilir diye sordum kendime. Nasıl affedebilir? Binlerce kez aynı soruyu sordum. Buna bir cevap bulamıyordum. Madrigal'e soracak cesaretim hiç olmadı.” Durup derin bir nefes aldı. “Artık anlıyorum.”

“Ziri-”

“Hepimiz birilerini öldürdük. Üzerimde işaretlerini taşımıyor olmak beni daha masum yapmıyor. Kendini affedebilir misin bilemiyorum, o senin kendinle çözmen gereken bir mesele. Ama-” 

Bu sefer uzanıp Liraz'ın çenesini tuttu ve o kendisine bakana kadar yavaşça kaldırdı.

“Karou seni affediyor. Türümün büyük bir kısmı. Zuzana ve Mik. İnsanlar.”

“Ziri-”

“Ben seni affediyorum.” Bu kısmını fısıldayarak söylemişti.

Sonrasında neler olduğunu tam olarak bilemiyordu. Kim aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatacak son adımı atmıştı, önce kim kimi öpmüştü emin değildi. Hatta onu öptüğünü bile ayrıldıklarında fark etmişti.

“Bunu yapmalısın.” Dudakları kızarmıştı ve çok güzel görünüyordu. Liraz daha önce kimseye ne kadar güzel olduklarını düşünerek bakmamıştı. “Bunu yapmalısın. Ben istediğim için değil. Özgür olabilmek için.”

Liraz onun yüzüne baktı. Sonra hafifçe titreşen kanatlarına. Sonra hemen arkalarında duran mağara girişine. Orada bir zamanlar yaşamış ve oynamış ve sevmiş olan insanların anıdan yüzlerine. Kaybettiği herkesin yüzlerine. Annesinin bulanıklıktan ibaret yüzü, Hazael'in gülümsemesi. Bir an kendini bütün evrene bakmış gibi yorgun hissetti.

“Yapacak mısın?” Ona o kadar büyük bir umutla bakıyordu ki o anda hayır deseydi Liraz kendini asla affedemezdi.

Yine de sahip olduğu kelimelerin hiçbiri o an için yeterli değildi, o yüzden sadece başını salladı.

**********  
O gece yağmur yağmıştı ve sabah hala serindi. Gökyüzünde öylece asılı duruyordu, Ziri'yse kanatlarına kavuşmanın mutluluğuyla etrafında daireler çiziyordu.

“Başın dönmüyor mu?” Liraz gülümsememek için kendini zorluyordu.

“Hayır.” derken ciddi olduğunu kanıtlamak için etrafında bir tur daha attı. “Bir daha hiç uçamayacağım sanmaya başlamıştım.” 

Önüne gelip durdu ve elini uzattı.

“Biraz dinlenmen gerekmiyor mu?”

“Hayır, gerekmiyor.” Dudakları yavaşça kıvrıldı, kolay, zahmetsiz bir gülümseme.

Liraz sahte bir iç çekişle onun elini kavradı. 

“Nereye gidiyoruz?”

Parmakları bir kere daha bileğinde dolaştı, Liraz yabancılık dolu bir bakışla kendi işaretsiz bileğine baktı. Alışması zaman alacaktı.

_“Bu bir aklanma değil,” demişti Akiva, dün gece, herkesin toplandığı salonda. Seraph ve Chimaera, yan yana. Barış. Kardeşinin yıllar önce başka birisiyle kurduğu bir hayal. Kendisinin de farkında varmadan paylaşmaya başlamış olduğu bir hayal. Karou'nun Akiva'nın bileğini tutan parmakları._

_“Bu verilen bir söz. Bu işaretlerin yerine asla yenilerinin konmayacağına dair bir söz.”_

Ziri parmaklarını onunkilere kenetlerken bu da öyle hissettirmişti. Bir tür söz gibi.

“Dağların doruklarında hala kar olmalı.” derken yükselmeye başlamıştı bile. “Bir göl.” Başını eğip ona baktı. 

Liraz en sonunda gülümsedi.

“Gidelim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye Carpelia için yazılmıştır.


End file.
